happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Way to Go
Water Way to Go is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fifteenth of the second season, and forty-second overall. HTF Episode Description Sun, water and sand make for a deadly combination during a day at the beach for Pop and Cub! Once again, we had a blast recording this episode. Aubrey Ankrem, voice of Pop, had Kenn rolling on the floor during his voice session. You can see it in the Yellow Rabbit section of "Third Strike". Cro-Marmot also makes a special guest appearance in this episode. Plot It's early morning at the beach, and Pop and Cub arrive for some relaxation and fun. Cub excitedly runs down the small staircase that leads to the shore, and Pop carries a cooler. Suddenly, the cooler slips from Pop's hands and it bounces down the three steps. Luckily, when it hits the bottom, nothing happens, so Pop picks it up with no sweat. Pop walks towards Cub, who's seen poking a starfish with a stick. He sets the cooler down at stretches. Cub decides to have a drink. He goes in the cooler, and pulls out a soda, which is bulging on the sides. Despite this, he decides to drink it, but becomes upset when nothing comes out (because he forgot to open it). Cub decides to open it with his teeth. Seeing this, Pop decides to help his son by opening the can. Once Pop opens the can, the can suddenly spews out soda onto Pop's face, and it slips from his hands. After Pop regains his vision, he becomes shocked at what he's seeing. The still spewing soda is seen pressing down on Cub's face, and the soda presses Cub's face further and further down into the sand. Sometime later, Cub now has a giant bruise on his face from the soda, and the bruise is covered by two large bandages. He happily drinks soda from a cup and straw rather than a can. Pop comes by and decides to play with him. Later, we see that Pop has buried Cub in the sand from the neck up. Cub spots an ice cream truck in the distance, and Pop decides to get him a treat. He leaves Cub unattended while he gets his snack. After Pop gets two bowls of ice cream from Cro-Marmot, he screams in horror when he just sees Cub's beanie floating in the water. It turns out that the tide has washed over Cub, and no one can see him unless someone looks underwater. Pop stands right next to him (which relieves Cub at first), but Pop doesn't look down, still thinking that the beanie is where Cub is. As a result, Pop leaves and comes back with a boat, with the bottom scraping on Cub's face. To make matters worse, there's a motor on the boat, and when Pop starts it, the propeller shreds Cub's face away. As Pop rides into the ocean while leaving behind a trail blood, he finds Cub's beanie. He picks it up and shouts where his son is. The final shot shows Cub's shredded remains floating in the water, where upon seagulls begin to eat them away. Moral "Keep your Head above water!" Deaths *Cub's head is shredded by the propeller on Pop's boat. Injuries #Cub is bruised by a shaken soda bottle to the face. #Most of Cub's face is scrapped off by a motorboat. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 75% Goofs #In the beginning of the episode Cub teleports from off-screen to on-screen instead of moving from off-screen to on-screen. #Pop opens his mouth numerous times throughout the beginning of the episode and his smoking pipe always floats around his open mouth. #Cub's safety pin switches positions when the soda can sinks into Cub's face. #When Cub is drinking, his philtrum is disconnected to his nose. #Given the amount of time Cub was underwater, he should have drowned before Pop noticed he was missing. #Cub's philtrum disappears several times while he's underwater. #When Pop walks into the ocean to look for Cub, his pupils are circular. They stay that way for the rest of them episode from there. #As Pop rides his boat into the ocean, the two shadowy figures in the background quickly disappear before the very next shot. #The motor on Pop's boat isn't visible until he rides out into the ocean. #When Cub's blood floats to the top, his organs aren't shown. In the next scene when the birds eat his remains, his organs are seen. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Pop Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:2003 Episodes Category:One Death Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Beach Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:No Females